


some semblance of peace

by zarahjoyce



Series: Dash! Bullet! [2]
Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Zero-One, Tokusatsu
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Yua is Just So Tired You Guys, please give her a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: "Long night at the office?"...No.Please no.She took a few seconds to compose herself against the flood of disappointment raging within her.Fuwa Isamu, standing near her house?Offuckingcourse.
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu & Yaiba Yua, Fuwa Isamu/Yaiba Yua
Series: Dash! Bullet! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709425
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	some semblance of peace

Truth be told she was just so.   
  
Fucking.  
  
_Tired._  
  
It was halfway past midnight when she found herself half-dragging her feet to her front door, already looking forward to the long bath she's going to take - _and,_ if she's lucky, perhaps the two or three hours of pure uninterrupted sleep before her alarm sounds and she _had_ to do this thing all over again.  
  
She didn't know which was worse: the thought of doing this _everyday_ for as long as Gai Amatsu controlled the chip in her brain, or the idea that he could kill her at any moment he damned well please.  
  
He almost _did_ , earlier that day.  
  
"Do better next time," he told her softly as she looked up at him from her position on the floor - the side of her head throbbing from having hit the top corner of his table.  
  
Unmindful of that, Gai knelt next to her and continued, "or there won't _be_ a next time."  
  
_I'm not a tool. I'm not a tool.  
  
I have a choice.   
  
I'm--_  
  
"Long night at the office?"  
  
_...No.  
  
Please no._  
  
She took a few seconds to compose herself against the flood of disappointment raging within her.  
  
Fuwa Isamu, standing near her house?  
  
Of _fucking_ course.  
  
"I'm off the clock," she replied tonelessly, wanting him to just go away and _leave her be.  
  
_Was that an impossible thing to want anymore?  
  
Wasn't she even entitled to some semblance of peace, at the very least?  
  
"Yaiba--"  
  
She turned to face him fully, her hands curled to fists. "If you want so badly to beat me, do it tomorrow. At least I'll be rested by then."  
  
He grimaced before taking several decisive steps towards her.  
  
She sighed. "I'd have thought you'd prefer me to fight you _properly_ , so--"  
  
Fuwa stopped _before_ he was able to invade her personal space. Before she could demand that he leave again, he gripped her chin between his fingers - his focus on the bloody bruise that she knew must be blooming on her cheek.  
  
She tried to jerk away from him. "Fuw--"  
  
"Hold _still,"_ he snarled quietly. It took him some moments before he tilted her face so that _now_ , he could look into her eyes. "What happened?"   
  
"Why do you care?" she shot back, before she could stop herself.  
  
He didn't look pleased at that response. "It's _him_ , isn't it?"   
  
His face was passive, oddly enough - and yet his voice positively _shook.  
  
"Please, _Fuwa." She placed a hand on his wrist, intending to pull it away from her face - and yet, she couldn't, at the last _possible_ second.  
  
She was just so.   
  
_Tired._  
  
He kept staring at her, his jaw clenched. _"Goddamnit,_ Yaiba," he breathed. "Are you really willing to _die_ for that bastard?"  
  
She bit her lip.  
  
His grip on her chin tightened. "He doesn't care if you live or die for him, you know. You're _nothing_ more than a--"  
  
"Stop it."  
  
Surprisingly enough, he _did._  
  
She finally yanked his wrist down and stepped back. "I'm off the clock," she repeated, trying her damnedest to stop her voice from quaking. "Come back tomorrow and we'll fight, if you want."  
  
"What I want," he said, his gaze following her to the door, "is for you to _leave_ him. We can fight him together, Yaiba. Just--"  
  
"Good _night_ , Fuwa."  
  
She closed the door on his face - and breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the tumblr post:
> 
> https://xpandabeardontcarex.tumblr.com/post/615322999284957184/sushinfood-tuvs00-thewritinggodmother


End file.
